


Eric to the rescue,but not really.

by niksx611



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksx611/pseuds/niksx611
Summary: New fanfic i literally wrote in 15 minutes like 3 months ago,it was just sitting there in my folder.If u guys like it i have two more parts of it almost finished,so i can upload them too.Consider this a comeback,new and recent work coming soon.Much love <3.(And i know that this first part is a little bit boring because there is no OxM,but the next two parts its just about them,so just wait for that.)
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

3 weeks have passed after Otis poured his heart out in a voicemail that he sent to Maeve.In those 3 weeks he hasn’t got any update from Maeve.He was sure it was lights out.Otis sank into a pit of sadness over the upcoming days,bearly talking to anybody,even his pregnant mother.His grades dropped vigorously,so did his mentality.He would go to school,daydream the whole day,go home,sit in bed listening to music,and then crying himself to sleep.Jean heard the cries and she was devastated,she knew the reason,Eric told her everything,because he was worried for his friend.

He saw her every day,walking through the corridor,having a smoke at the roof where they reunited and brought back the clinic,talking with Aimee and Steve.His heart skipped a beat everytime he saw her,but that feeling was followed with instant regret.She saw him looking from a distance,always ignoring him,even though she really didn’t want to.Aimee tried her best to pressure her into talking with Otis,but to no avail.Otis appreciated the gesture,even though it hurt him that even Maeve’s best friend couldn’t push through Maeve’s shields.Otis knew that it is over between them,and he sank even more and more.

Eric tried his best to cheer Otis up,coming to his house everyday with food and videogames,the response was always Jean telling him that Otis is not feeling well,while Otis was really in his bed,face covered with a pillow,crying his eyeballs out.That phase was going on for 2 weeks already,that’s when Eric snapped,and he knew the only person who could help Otis in this moment was Maeve herself.Eric knew he needed to be careful with his words,he cared for Otis,and he couldn’t bear seeing him this sad anymore.Eric was happy with Adam,and all he ever wanted was that him and Otis were both in a relationship,with people they love.So he knew what he needed to do.Monday,he headed himself to school,without Otis,which was becoming normal.He got to school quick,and immediately headed to the bathroom,he knew he would find her there.After slapping himself a couple of times,he went in,totally scared for his life.

“Hi...Maeve” Eric said silently,entering the azbestos-filled bathroom that smelt like death.He was super nervous,he didn’t talk with Maeve that much to this point,it was a totally new territory to him.

“Hi Eric” Maeve shot him a look that pierced through Eric’s body like a ghost.She already know that the only reason Eric would talk to her was if it was Otis related.

Eric just stood there,totally silent,a little bit petrified.Maeve was angry,she had enough of this shit.

“Eric,for fuck sake,what do you want!” Maeve roared at him,knowing the only way he is going to talk is by being mean.In reality she didn’t want to be mean,but her walls were up again.

“OKAY IM JUST GONNA SPILL IT.YOU NEED TO TALK TO OTIS ASAP!”Eric shouted out in a girly voice,he was debating running out for his life right now.

Maeve snorted,and started fake laughing.She couldn’t believe the audacity of Eric right now.But she calmed down.

“Why should i talk to him,you and i both know what he said to me at the party,and i clearly told him that i wasn’t angry,i was just disappointed.He broke me Eric! He left me when i needed him the most,and now i should be sorry for him! Yes i see him sad at school,and trust me when i say this,i’m devastated seeing him like that,but he deserves it,he deserves to live through the pain i’m still living through.Im sorry Eric but your request is denied,I hope Otis finds happiness again soon,but i’m not going to be a factor of it.And also if he cared that much for me why didn’t he at least reach out to me,instead of ignoring me.That’s not what a person does to a another person,that is a horrible thing to do!”  
Maeve cleaned away some tears that were ruining her makeup,and she took out a cigarette,offering Eric one.She was so mad that Otis didn’t care one bit about the stuff he said at the party,a message would’ve been nice.She totally forgot that a voicemail was sent.

Eric sat down next to her,cautiously,and took a cigarette.Maeve was caught off guard,she thought Eric didn’t smoke.Eric noticed the look,and they shared a little smile.

“I don’t smoke,but damn i need to relax somehow.”  
Eric lighted up the cigarette,of course choking on the first inhale,to which Maeve laughed.They sat like that in silence for a couple of minutes,Eric couldn’t smoke anymore,so Maeve finished off the cigarette for him.The bell rang,class was starting.

“Im sorry Eric,but i need to go to class.Tell Otis i hope gets better soon.” Maeve said while packing up some books.She was still shaken,Eric’s request was still in her head.After her big speech to Eric,she had no energy to talk so she hoped that Eric will still push,because in reality all she wants is to see that blue eyed boy again.

“I understand that you are angry Maeve.You have every right to be,but Otis needs you right now.He is in a dark space.I tried everything,he won’t even let me in his house anymore.I know he would let you in anytime.Just try to talk to him,just hear him out.If he fucks up again,you have my permission to slap the shit out of him.Im really scared for him,please Maeve,i would be grateful beyond.”  
Eric was starting to tear up,he has never seen Otis like this,and he was worried.Maeve slowly hugged Eric,realizing that Otis is really fucked up.They stood like that,in embrace,for a couple of minutes.It was weird hugging Eric,she would much rather hug his best friend,but Eric is a good person too.

“Okay Eric,i will talk to him after school tomorrow.But if he says anything bad,even if it’s accidentally,im going to kick him where the sun doesn’t shine.You hear me?”  
Maeve tried to be serious,but that last bit really got to her,so she laughed a little bit.She was nervous and a little bit happy that she will talk to Otis again.She misses him.

“Thank you so much,Maeve.He will be so happy when i text him about this.Eric shot Maeve a big smile of appreciation,and they left the bathroom.Eric hugged Maeve again,this one was awkward,it caught Maeve off guard.Eric realised the cringe so he quickly backtracked.

“And also on the subject of texts,voicemails and stuff like that,have you listened to Otis’ voicemail he sent you? He didn’t go in to details,but he apparently apologized for everything.Didn’t that show that he still cares?”  
Eric remembered the part where Maeve said that Otis didn’t reach out to her at all after the party,not including the little talk they had before her Quiz Heads tournament.

“I saw it,but i deleted it.I was scared to listen to it,i thought he would say some bad stuff to me again.”  
Maeve remembered that she deleted it couple of hours after Child Services picked up Elsie and Erin up.She was scared that Otis would hurt her even more with the voicemail.And she had enough on her plate at that time anyways.

“He would never do that Maeve,you need to ask him what the voicemail was about,i know it was important,i mean even i don’t know what’s in it!”  
Eric said hoping that Maeve will understand,that voicemail could change everything.It must be special.

“Okay i will,tell him that i will be waiting for him by his bike,and he will have 5 minutes to impress me,or i’m done with him.Im not playing his game anymore,he hurt me,i don’t believe im giving him a another chance!”

Maeve grinned,she really fell for that boy,she would never give a boy a chance like this,but Otis is special.Maeve smiled to herself,all the nice memories she had with Otis came flying back to her.But she will not fall for that trick,she needs to act strong for this.

“Okay Maeve i need to run to class,see you later!” Eric didn’t need to run to class,he just saw Maeve getting angry and he doesn’t want to end up dead somewhere.He took out his phone and sent a simple message to his best friend.

“After school,you have 5 minutes,don’t screw this up!!”


	2. star spangled lovers reunite pt1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 of 3.I hope you enjoy.Expect part 3 soon,it's almost over.This is basically Otis finally getting out of his sad,vegetative state,and trying to fix things with Maeve.
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated,thank you!

Otis was sitting on his bed,doing some schoolwork,even though he isn't going to school,he doesn't want to fail the year.And he also doesn't want to see Maeve,everytime he saw her,the party flashed before his eyes.He cringed at the thought of all the bad things he said to Ola and Maeve,and after all this time he still hasn't made up properly with neither of them.

"They probably think im such a douche" Otis said to himself,writing some biology homework.Everytime he did anything biology related,he was brought back to the sex ed class at the beginning of the last year where he had one of his first interactions with Maeve,even though it ended up with him being royally embarrassed by Adam.

"I wish i could go back." Otis sighed,times were really simpler then.He was single,a virgin,virtually a no one.He still couldn't comprehend that one person changed his life that much.Otis always thought he could go by school unnoticed,with Eric as his only friend,but Maeve always brought out the best in Otis,which allowed Otis to gain more confidence and even more friends,and even a girlfriend!

"She made me a better person" Otis wallowed again,but he was saying the apsolute truth.He just wishes that she thinks the same about him.But after their last interaction,he doesn't believe in that.

"I'm not angry Otis,im just dissapointed". Those words were on replay in Otis' head for the last 3 weeks,such a simple and not even harsh sentence,but it destroyed Otis in levels even he didn't realize.All he ever wanted was to be a good friend,and maybe one day a good boyfriend for Maeve,but he screwed up everything.Not even a voicemail could save his chances.

"Why didn't she reply to the voicemail?" Otis keeps asking himself this question everyday,he poured his heart out,he even said the three words he never said to any other girl.Did maybe those words push her away? Was i too quick to say that? Maybe she's not ready for that?,when in reality the words were perfect,the timing was the problem.

"It is too late now." A single tear rolls down Otis' eye,but in that moment,destiny had other plans.Otis got Eric's message.He was in shock,did someone listen to his prayers? Is he dreaming?

Otis couldn't believe Maeve gave him a chance to fix everything,but he knew the chances of that were slim.He can't mess up his words,otherwise it's game over.Otis rushed to the bathroom,and jumped in the shower.School was ending in 30 minutes,he needs to hurry,this is his chance to shine.After washing his teeth,and putting on way too much cologne,he rushed to go get dressed.

"Should i change my style a little bit,or should i go for the classic Otis look?" Otis wanted this to be perfect,he can't look like he doesn't care,when in reality Maeve would talk to him even if he arrived butt-naked.He chose the classic look,and after some final details,he was ready...not really,he forgot to shave.After cutting his face in three different places,and cursing every curse word in the dictionary while doing it,he was finally ready.  
He rushed down to grab a quick toast,he didn't eat the whole day,his appetite was back after the message.Jean was silently watching her son from her office,she saw how different and happier he looked.

"Darling,you seem really happy,what seems to be the occasion?"   
Jean was amazed to see her lovely son happy again,because that makes her and her unborn baby even happier.Jean was also trying her best to cheer Otis up while he was at his lowest,trying to get him to watch their favourite movies again,play some Monopoly,or anything that made her son happy before.

"Mum,Maeve gave me a chance to fix everything,i need to hurry,i can't mess this up."   
Otis said while spitting out toast from his mouth,he was in a big adrenaline rush,he felt like he could throw the whole house down in the river.

"Honey,that's amazing.Im so happy for you,but i gotta ask,how did that happen? I mean you aren't even talking to her,why would she give you a chance like that?"

Jean was confused,because Otis wasn't going to school,and Maeve blocked him after the first week,so he couldn't get in touch with her at all.Otis was hit hard by that,so much so that he broke his closet again.

"Mum,i don't know,and i don't care,i will find out soon enough,i gotta run.Any last minute advice?"

Jean's heart fluttered,Otis never asked for any advice from her mother,as he always believed the answer would be something to sexual or weird for him.Jean knew this moment was important to him,so after some seconds of silence,she spoke.

"Don't overthink like you always do.Don't think about dad and all the bad things he did,because you will never be like Remi,you are my son,and i love you.You have a big heart,and i know Maeve sees that in you,you just need to show it.Be sure of yourself,don't panic,she will understand.And for the love of everything that is holy,don't forget protection if your talk goes succesfully."

Jean smiled,knowing that she must add something dirty to her wise advice.Otis sighed,and also shared a smile with her mother,before he gave her a big hug,and left for his bike.The advice was really helpful,except the last part.Otis got on his bike,put on his blue helmet,and rode off.He wasn't panicking,he could not do that to himself now,he must be focused and ready for everything Maeve will throw at him,because he knows she will.Maeve is a ticking bomb,and Otis' plan is that he walks into that bomb,he needs Maeve to be harsh and honest,only like that they can solve their problems.

Otis was,of course,running early 10 minutes.So he locked down his bike,and seated himself,waiting and going through scenarios in his head,he must be ready for everything.I mean Maeve,could go easy on him,she could try to understand him,and try to fix the problem quick,but she could also explode on poor Otis and totally shatter him into million pieces,or a little bit of both.Otis started panicking a little bit,so he got up and started walking around the campus,trying to relax.His attempts are caught short when someone taps his back,Otis is not ready for Maeve yet.He doesn't turn around.He just stands still.

"Otis,are you okay?" Ola says in total confusion,as Otis is still standing still,back pointed to her.

"OLA!?" Otis nearly collapses,this wasn't the plan.His bloody ex is here,she is the last person Otis wants to see now,as he still needs to apologize to her properly.

"Woah,chill out man,i'm not gonna stab you...yet" Ola starts laughing,while Otis finally gains courage to turn around and face Ola.  
Ola gets silent,and the next 10 seconds are filled with awkward silence from Otis,and total confusion by Ola.Otis calmes down somehow,and starts.

"Hi,Ola how are you?" Otis says in a low,shallow voice,trying to kill the awkwardness.

"I'm good thanks for asking,even though i can't say the same thing about you,you look like you have seen a ghost,what's wrong?" 

Ola said in a totally calm voice,she has already forgotten about the party,she was in a happy relationship with Lily.

"Oh well...,you know,i came here to talk with Maeve to clear the air,but i think i should first clear the air with you and apologize for everything i said at the party.I'm so sorry Ola,my intent was never to hurt you,i was drunk and confused,please forgive me.You are a good person and you never deserved to be treated like that,so i will do anything you want,i just want to be friends,please?" 

Otis said in a more confident,while yet vulnerable voice.He cared for Ola,she wasn't just a ex,she was a person that really helped Otis overcome his anxieties,and he will be forever grateful for that.  
Ola smirked,and shared a little smile:  
"Otis you don't need to apologize,i put you in a weird situation and i know you would do better if it wasn't for the alcohol.If i was in your boots,i would've done the same thing,i know how it is being that angry and confused,that was me when i was discovering my sexuality,i couldn't understand what i liked,and it made me so angry.So i understand where you are coming from.And for the ' you will do anything i want' part,i have only one request."

Otis replied instantly: "Tell me and im going to do it." 

Ola looked him straight in the eyes: "Go .Get.That.Girl."  
Otis quickly hugged Ola,he was so happy that the air was cleared with her,now was the main event.

"Smash Bros sometimes?"   
Otis yelled to Ola while she was leaving.They agreed to be friends,because Ola is Jakob's daughter,and Jakob is having a child with Jean,Otis just wants everyone to be in good terms,so he is happy that Ola and him will hang out as friends from now on.

"Of course,start praticing,i will destroy you." Ola replied,getting on her bike and riding off to her girlfriend's house.Otis happily went back to his seat,the stress was gone,and he still had 3 minutes to prepare for the most imporant moment in his life probably.His phone rang.It was Maeve,she unblocked him,which made Otis smile.

"Meet me in the bathrooms in 5 minutes,don't be late." 

Otis was confused with the location change,did it mean anything?,is she planning something bad?,is she going to embarass me?.Otis' mind was going 1000 miles per hour,the scenarios were still playing in his head.Jean also texted him wishing him luck,which made Otis even happier,he feels amazing knowing that his mother only wants the best for him.After some more thinking and thinking about what he should say,5 minutes were up.Otis got up and headed slowly to the bathrooms,panicking and sweating.This was it,now or never,he can't mess up.He slowly pushed the botched doors open,the smell of the bathroom brought back all the good memories,and also it took out a part of Otis' stress.He turned the corner,and there she was,beautiful as ever.They instantly shared a look,eyes filled with so many emotions.

"Hi...Maeve." Otis says in his normal voice,still keeping his cool under pressure.

"Hi,Otis." she replied,her eyes filled with anger mixed with something Otis' couldn't decipher.

Maeve had no stress on her mind,she was ready as a gun,Otis knew he was in for a challenge,Maeve put up her walls,and Otis must do anything to destroy them again.I mean,how hard can it be?

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be appreciated,im not that talented at writing so any tip or suggestion would be amazing!


End file.
